


Fireworks

by CrappyDestielFanfics



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4308540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrappyDestielFanfics/pseuds/CrappyDestielFanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean decides to show fireworks for the first time. Before the show he takes him to the fair. Dean tries to teach Cas how to play the games, but eventually its Dean who needs a little help when it comes to the rides. Eventually the night comes to a close and the two finally explore the tension that has been present throughout the day. Full of a lot of fluff!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

Prompt: Can you write a Destiel fic where they go to a firework show, maybe fluff? Idk

~~~~~~~~~~~ 

It was the fourth of July and Cas had never seen fireworks before.

Of course, when Dean had brought up the tradition Cas had no idea what Dean was talking. And even after Dean had explained it to him he didn’t understand the appeal of watching explosions in the sky. Something so violent didn’t seem to correlate to fun in Cas’s mind. But Dean insisted they go, he loved fireworks and he hoped Cas would too.

“You got your coat Cas,” Dean asked as a gathered up two blankets from the linen cupboard in the bunker.

“I do, but its already so hot outside, why would I require-“

“Cas, think about it,” Dean interrupted, “They light up the sky, so we’ll be watching them at night, it’s gonna get cold, man.”

Cas gave him a perplexed look before asking, “Then why are we leaving so early.”

“Well,” Dean said trying to sound coy, “There’s a fair in a nearby town and they’re gonna have the fireworks show there tonight, so I thought we could hang out and enjoy the fair first. I mean, Lord knows we need a break.”

“The fair may prove to be a good distraction. Will Sam be coming with us?”

Dean groaned and then blushed as Cas gave him a quizzical look in response to Dean’s apparent irritation with the question.

“Hey Sammy,” Dean called, his voice full of reluctance, “Cas wants to know if you’re coming with us?”

Sam entered the room with a smirk on his face. He knew why Dean was taking Cas to the fair. He had been telling Dean for months to finally come clean to Cas. Sam insisted Dean would be much happier if he did. But Dean was convinced Cas wouldn’t reply too keenly to any confessions. Sam reassured him that he was sure Cas would be more than happy with what Dean had to say. It had taken a lot of convincing, but Sam told Dean this was the perfect opportunity.

“Hmmm, I’m not sure,” He teased. Dean sent him a death glare as Sam continued, “What do you think Dean?”

Dean tried to play it cool, “Whatever man,” he said with exasperation, “You do whatever you want. Come with us, or don’t. It makes no difference to me.”

“Sure…” Sam said smirking once again. Dean mouthed ‘Fuck you’ to his brother causing Sammy to laugh.

“Sorry Cas, but I think I’m too busy tonight, but I’m sure you two will have fun together.”

Sam winked at Dean, and with that, he was gone.

Cas wasn’t entirely sure what the subtext of that whole conversation was, but he chose to ignore it.

“Ready Cas,” Dean asked, smiling.

“Yes,” He replied as he picked up his coat and followed Dean out.

 

“The fair isn’t too far from here,” Dean said as they began driving.

“Don’t you think it might be a little quicker if I just flew us there,” Cas asked.

“Well, yea,” Dean said, “But we need somewhere to stash our blankets and coats while we’re walking around. Plus, I like driving with you.”

Before he knew what he had said, it was out. He felt his cheeks flush as he gripped the steering wheel and looked straight ahead at the road.

Cas turned to look at Dean trying to read him and understand exactly what he was saying. Cas thought his face looked redder than usual, but he couldn’t really tell.

“I… Thank you,” Cas said as he shifted in the seat and looked forward again, “I too enjoy your company.”

Dean felt himself relax a bit at Cas’s words. ‘Maybe this will turn out ok,’ Dean thought, ‘Or maybe Sam’s wrong and I’m just going to fuck everything up.’

The two remained silent for the remainder of their relatively short ride.

“And here we are,” Dean said as he pulled into the parking lot on the fair grounds.

The two got out and made their way to the ticket booth.

“So what do you want to do first, games, or rides?”

Cas mulled it over for a moment, “Well, since I have participated in neither of the two before, I trust your judgment over mine.”

“We’ll start with games,” Dean said.

After they bought the tickets, Dean brought Cas over to the game booths. The first one was the ring toss. After explaining the rules to Cas, Dean went first.

After tossing the ring, Dean watched as the ring swung around the bottle and fell off.

“Shit,” he said before grabbing the second ring from Cas’s hands.

Concentrating a bit more this time, Dean tossed the ring and it made it around the bottle.

“I’ve still got it Cas,” He said as he looked over at Cas who was smiling as well. Dean started staring at Cas. He loved the few times Cas smiled and always valued those moments.

After he got back to reality, he ended up getting the next three around the bottles making his score 4/5.

“Which do you want Cas,” Dean said pointing so some of the prizes on the wall.

“Well you won, not me. Shouldn’t you pick out the prize.”

“No man, I want you to have it, like a gift or something.”

Dean blushed as Cas looked up at him, “I guess we can get the kite,” Cas said, “I’ve never tried one of those either.”

“Cool,” Dean said as the man behind the booth handed him the kite.

“So now it’s your turn,” Dean said as he handed a ring to Cas.

“Are you sure, I’m not entirely sure my skills will prove as fruitful as yours did.”

“That’s ok Cas, that’s part of the fun anyway. It don’t matter if you win really, I mean everyone who tries gets something, even if it’s just a consolation prize.

“Okay,” Cas said as he lined up facing the bottles. Cas pulled his hand behind his head and threw the ring forward almost like one would throw a football. The ring went flying and ended up hitting the back of the booth before landing on the floor.

Dean suppressed his laughter as he showed Cas how he should really do it.

“You have to flick your wrist,” Dean said as he showed Cas.

“I see,” Cas said as he tried again.

This time at least the toss was stable, but it veered off to the right and onto the floor.

“Ok, ok,” Dean said as he placed his hands on Cas’s hips, “Why don’t you try standing this way and toss a bit lighter this time.”

As Dean adjusted Cas’s body position with his hands. Cas felt himself blush. He felt himself reacting to Dean’s hands over his hips in ways he hadn’t experienced before.

Dean quickly realized his hands were lingering and quickly snapped them away. His heart was racing, he felt like he had touched Cas so intimately even though the act was actually fairly casual.

It took Cas a second to regain his composer but as he did, he remembered that Dean had told him to throw it softer this time. He did just as Dean had told him, he flicked his wrist and tossed the ring softly.

This time, the ring made it onto the bottles as it clanged around before falling.

“That was so close,” Dean exclaimed, clapping his hand onto Cas’s shoulder.

Cas tried again with the same results.

“Come on man, you still have one more try,” Dean reminded him.

This time, the ring finally made it around the bottle.

Cas smiled and was quickly wrapped in Dean’s arms.

“That was awesome Cas! I told you you could to it,” Dean said as he held onto Cas.

“Th-thank you,” Cas said. His mind was racing at the moment and he wasn’t exactly sure how to react. Finally he placed his hands around Dean and hugged back. Cas was pleased with Dean’s response. They had hugged before, but this seemed different, better.

After a few moments, they heard a man’s throat clearing and separated from each other’s grasp. They looked and saw the booth man handing Cas the red beaded necklace he had won as a consolation.

“Thank you,” Cas said taking his prize.

The two eventually played most of the games and seemed to be relaxing a bit.

Eventually they came across the dart toss and Dean was pumped. He ended up hitting all a balloon with each of his darts.

“What do you want this time Cas?”

“I’ll take the bee,” Cas said, pointing to the bee plush.

The lady handed it to him before Dean said, “You ready to give it a shot?”

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea,” Cas said looking a bit uncomfortable.

“Come on, I’m sure you can do it!”

“I’m sure I can throw a dart as well, but what it will hit is what I’m unsure and afraid of. “

“I see,” Dean said, “How about I help you, will you try then?”

“I suppose,” Cas replied.

“Good,” Dean said taking the bee from Cas’s hands and placing it down on the floor with the rest of their prizes from the night.

Dean grabbed a dart from the lady and positioned himself behind Cas, he placed one hand on his hip, and one on Cas’s right hand. Cas held on to the dart as Dean began making sure his elbow was squared.

Cas suddenly became very aware of how closely their bodies were together. He could feel Dean’s hand on his hip, Dean’s hips against his lower back and Dean’s hand on his. He tried to stay calm as his heart rate increased.

He then heard a loud pop and was shocked back into reality.

“We did it Cas,” Dean exclaimed.

Cas looked forward and sure enough he had hit the balloon. Dean continued to help him throughout and every time they managed to pop a balloon.

“What prize do you want sir,” the lady asked Cas”

He thought about it for a moment before saying, “Dean, why don’t you choose.”

“What, why?”

“It’s a gift,” Cas said quoting Dean from before.

“Thanks Cas,” Dean said.

By now, he had let go of Cas’s hand but his other hand was on the small of Cas’s back.

He ended up picking up a second bee plush to match Cas’s. Where Cas’s bee was black, Cas’s was yellow.

As the two collected their things and were about to leave the booth lady said, “You two make an adorable couple,”

“Oh, ah, thanks,” Dean said as he led Cas away.

Dean felt his cheeks burning. Cas then turned to him saying, “What did she mean?”

‘Oh, well, she thought we were a couple and she was saying we look cute, happy together, we are a good match.”

“I see,” Cas said, looking down to hide a blush.

“I’m sorry, I should have said something.”

“No, I mean, it’s okay,” Cas said as they continued walking, “It’s kind of nice.”

Eventually they made it back to the car and dropped their prizes off and made their way back to the fair.

“Ok, so which ride do you want to do first? And I want you to pick this time.

“That one looks ok,” Cas said pointing to the ferris wheel.

“Fuck,” Dean said under his breath, “The ferris wheel it is.”

Eventually the two were sat in the ferris wheel and it began to move. At first Dean was able to stay calm but it kept getting higher and higher.

“Shit,” Dean said as he felt his stomach dropping.

“Is something wrong,” Cas asked, looking at Dean’s paling face.

“It’s just a little high,” Dean said, his hands balled up and his knuckles white, “And I’m not exactly a fan of heights.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, you should have said so-“

“No, no, it’s ok, I want you to have fun.”

Eventually they made it to the top and Dean looked even worse. And then it stopped.

“Oh fucking hell,” Dean said, “I think it broke, we’re going to die up here Cas, we’re going to fucking die!”

“Calm down Dean,” Cas said, “I’m pretty sure they’re just loading and unloading passengers. And if we were stuck up here, which we are not. I could just ‘fly’ us somewhere else.”

“That’s not helping anyway,” Dean said, “You’re probably going to let go of me or something and then I’ll die!”

Cas wasn’t exactly sure if what he was about to do was appropriate, but he remembered that humans found comfort in the touch of others. Cas placed his hand around Dean’s and instantly he felt Dean relax. Eventually Dean’s hand unfolded and Cas intertwined their fingers.

“I’ll never let go of you,” Cas said, looking up at Dean.

Dean looked back and felt his heart racing. Maybe it was from the fear, but maybe it was from what Cas had just said and the hand that he was now holding.

“Cas-“ Dean whispered not knowing what to say.

Cas just smiled at him and Dean felt his heart swelling. The seats were small and he was already close to Cas, but he felt himself moving closer. The gap between their heads was getting closer and closer. ‘It’s happening, it’s fucking happening,’ Dean was yelling in his head, ‘Holy fuck.’

Suddenly the two were jolted as the ferris wheel began moving again. The two turned away and faced the front once again.

Dean felt awkward as hell. ‘Maybe Cas doesn’t want me to kiss him. Maybe I really am going to fuck this all up… But he grabbed my hand so maybe…’

They made it back to the bottom and Dean was relieved they could finally get off. But the ride kept going.

Cas sensed Dean’s fear rising once again and squeezed his hand, “It’s ok, I’ve got you.”

“Thanks,” Dean said squeezing back. He felt his fear dissipating and was now able to enjoy the views.

“It is truly beautiful up here,” Cas said,

“It is,” Dean said back.

The ferris wheel went around a few times and Ca’s heart never stopped beating fast. He was hyper sensitive to every movement Dean was making. Every tiny twitch of a muscle in Dean’s hand and every small movement he made caused Cas’s heart to race.

Eventually their ride came to an end and their hands separated.

They walked around for a bit before Dean spotted something he couldn’t pass up. He grabbed Cas’s hand and ran over to a food booth.

Pie. ‘Of course,” Cas thought.

Cas and Dean ended up getting burgers and pie.

Although Dean wanted to eat the pie first, Cas insisted that the longer he waits for the pie, the better it will be when he finally eats it.

 

“That was so good,” Dean said after finishing his past bite of pie.

“I agree,” Cas said.

Dean leaned across the table and wiped his hand just under Cas’s mouth. Dean then licked the remaining pie filing off his finger. Cas looked back at Dean shocked. Cas blushed deeply as Dean said, “You had something on your face.”

“T-thank you,” Cas said quietly.

 

At this point, Dean was pretty sure Cas would respond kindly to any affection Dean presented to him tonight. Based on everything that had happened so far, his chances were high. But he couldn’t help but think that maybe it still wouldn’t work out. ‘Maybe Cas blushes at everything,’ Dean thought. ‘And he probably would have held Sam’s hand too if they were in the same situation.’

In reality, Dean really couldn’t picture Cas holding Sam’s hand for any reason. But the thoughts of doubt still crept in.

After throwing out their plates, the two made it back to the impala and grabbed their jackets and the two blankets. It was getting dark and much colder than Cas had anticipated.

“Let’s sit here,” Dean said as he laid down the blanket.

Cas pulled on his coat and sat down on the blanket. He leaned back on his hands as he looked up at the sky. There were stars everywhere and he was in awe. Feeling Dean sit down next to him he said, “They’re beautiful.”

“They are,” Dean thought. He couldn’t help but also think about how beautiful Cas was. There in that moment, and every moment. “I think you’re going to like the fireworks,” Dean said.

They talked for another half hour. They talked about hunting and all the things they would have to do when they got back. But they also talked about their day and how much fun they had had. Dean promised Cas that by next year he would be a dart champion and wouldn’t need Dean’s help.

Although Cas had enjoyed Dean’s help, he was sure being taught by Dean would be just as great.

As the fireworks were about to start, Dean threw the second blanked over them. He had noticed Cas was starting to shiver and was worried.

“You ok Cas?”

 

“Y-e-e-ea, I’m f-f-fine,” Cas said as he shivered.

“Shit,” Dean said, “I didn’t think it would be this cold.”

Dean moved closer to Cas until their arms and legs were touching, “How’s that,”

“Better,” Cas said as his body begged him to move even closer.

As the fireworks started Cas started forgetting about the cold. He was mesmerized. He had never seen anything like it before. They were explosions of colors and shapes and designs he never thought coulb be made by an explosion. He never thought something so destructive could end up being that beautiful. He watched for a few minutes in awe. Eventually Dean turned to him saying, “How do you like it?”

“It’s amazing, it really is; today was amazing, the fireworks are amazing, you are amazing.”

Before he had realized what he said the words were out. Immediately Cas filled with regret, ‘I shouldn’t have said that,’

“I’m sorry,” Cas mumbled looking up at Dean waiting to hear Dean tell him he wasn’t like that, and how they should just forget that this ever happened and go home.

“Don’t be,” Dean said. He took Cas’s jaw in his hand and began slowly leaning closer. “Don’t be,” He whispered.

Cas felt Dean’s lips hot against his. His body filled with heat as he felt his heart face faster than ever before. After a moment, Dean began moving his lips over Cas’s and Cas soon did the same. Cas felt Dean’s tongue pushing past his lips and he moaned in response. Gripping onto Dean’s supporting arm, Cas began to kiss Dean more passionately as he let his emotions flow through him. He was so happy, he couldn’t imagine a day more perfect than this.

Suddenly the two broke apart panting softly as they heard the crowd clapping and cheering. They looked up and saw the last of the fireworks go off. Cas smiled thinking about how amazing the fireworks truly were.

“I think we kinda missed the ending,” Dean laughed.

Cas pulled Dean in once again and kissed him softly, “I think this was better.”

Dean kissed him back as the two got lost in the moment once again.

As they heard people getting up to leave they stood up and collected their things. Dean reached out and took Cas’s hand in his as they walked back to the car.

Once inside. Dean sat down and took a deep breath, “Are you sure about this, about us?”

“Yes,” Cas answered, “Why, are you not-?”

“No, I mean yes. I mean I’m happy. I’m so happy Cas,” Dean said as he pulled his fingers through Cas’s hair.

“I’ve waited for this, for you, for so long Dean. Since the day we met, since the first touch,” Cas said as he placed his hand over where Dean’s scar was.

“Fuck, Cas,” Dean said. He pulled the Angel closer and started kissing him again. This time it was Dean’s turn to try to show him just how important he was. Between kisses Dean breathed, “I’ve wanted you for so long-, I just never thought you would ever-, but you did, you do,- God Cas, I love you. I want you to know I love you.”

Das kissed Dean more deeply as he felt his body swell with emotion. After a few moments their lips parted and Cas said, “I love you too, I always have.”

“Thank you Cas, thank you so much. For everything,” Dean said.

Cas smiled back and kissed Dean once again.

“I think we should get home,” Cas suggested.

“Yea, ok,” Dean said as he started the Impala and pulled out of the parking lot.

 

The two made it home pretty quickly and walked quietly into the bunker.

As they closed and locked the bunker Dean pulled Cas in for another kiss.

“Stay with me, tonight,” Dean said looking into Cas’s eyes.

“Okay,” Cas replied, his heart racing.

Dean grabbed Cas’s hand and led him through the room. As they walked through the kitchen they saw Sam apparently eating a midnight snack.

“So,” he smirked, “I see it went well, didn’t it Dean?”

Cas looked over at Dean confused, “Yes,” he said squeezing Cas’s hand before leading him out of the room and closer to his bedroom.

“I told you it would jerk,” Sam yelled.

“Yea, whatever bitch,” Dean said as he opened the door and pulled Cas inside.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this story, please let me know what you think in the comments below!
> 
> If you liked this fic, you can find it and other stories at http://crappydestielfanfics.tumblr.com/
> 
> I accept requests, so please ask away!


End file.
